O Que Me Importa
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após muitas tentativas de conquistar Yagami, Kyo acabou desistindo e se isolando. Mas acaba por receber cartas do ruivo que lhe atormentam a vida. Yaoi, Lemon. Iori x Kyo


**Por Leona-EBM**

**O que me Importa...**

_**oO**_

_**O que me importa  
Seu carinho agora  
Se é muito tarde  
Para amar você...**_

_**Oo**_

O seu coração estava cada vez mais entristecido. Kyo olhava para a carta que estava na sua mão, observando a letra forte e carregada do ruivo a quem tanto desejou e amou durante todos esses anos.

No final acabou seguindo o conselho de seus amigos e se declarou para Yagami, ansiando que tivesse alguma esperança junto a ele, que talvez pudessem ser amigos ou então parassem de se odiar. Contudo foi tolo, pois o ruivo a princípio ficou incrédulo e depois começou a rir, zombando de seus sentimentos.

E mesmo assim ele continuou ir atrás de Iori, mas parecia que o ruivo estava gostando daquele jogo de humilhações e risadas. Uma vez ele chegou a seduzi-lo, dando a entender que corresponderia aos seus sentimentos e Kusanagi sorriu, feliz e esperançoso para em seguida cair nas desgraças da mentira. Yagami brincou de novo.

E assim acabou realmente se afastando. A perseguição a Iori Yagami durou dois anos e alguns meses. Foi o tempo de terror para Kusanagi que chegava a mandar cartas e lembranças que já foram queimadas na sua frente pela chama púrpura.

Por que continuava a se humilhar desse jeito? Não sabia responder, no começo pensou no seu orgulho, mas viu que preferia ficar ao lado de Yagami ao invés de ficar sozinho com um orgulho idiota que não lhe traria nada. Agora, sentado a beira do mar, observando o pôr-do-sol, Kyo pensava se realmente valeu a pena. E não! Não havia, pois seu coração sangrava e ainda podia ouvir a risada divertida de Iori.

Kusanagi havia desistido finalmente ou ia cometer alguma loucura. Ele sorriu, passando a mão por sua franja castanha ao se lembrar do dia que beijou Yagami e este o socou e depois chutou, xingando-o de todos os nomes que conhecia para depois se afastar. E nesse momento, Kyo tocou nos seus lábios relembrando do beijo gelado.

- "Ah, Yagami..." – suspirou, olhando para a carta que havia recebido dele – "será que é outra piada?" – indagou-se mentalmente, ele corria os olhos pelas palavras, mas não as lia.

O moreno estava confuso. Como Yagami havia conseguido seu endereço? Talvez Benimaru tivesse lhe dado. Mas por que seu amigo faria isso? E cansado de achar respostas sozinho, Kyo começou a ler a carta.

A primeira linha lhe foi como um baque. As palavras de Iori lhe deixaram desacreditado, ele releu algumas vezes até passar a próxima linha.

"_Eu fiquei surpreso ao ver que minha sombra havia fugido de mim. Eu soube que você mudou-se para o litoral. Não conseguiu o que queria e fugiu? Você deve estar pensando que eu quero zombar de você com essa carta, mas eu acho que você que irá rir no final. Em saber que sua ausência realmente me deixou abalado. Eu olho para os bares e não encontro mais sua chama, chamando por mim e acho engraçado como a situação mudou"._

"_Eu não sei se você irá me responder, mas eu gostaria de poder vê-lo. Não quero que duvide de minhas intenções, elas são as melhores. Juro pelo meu sangue! Você tem meu endereço"._

_Yagami_

Os olhos de Kyo estavam arregalados, ele tocou em sua testa e começou a rir alto, nervoso com aquelas palavras, sentimentalmente abalado novamente. Mas o que importava aquela carta agora?

_**Oo**_

_**O que me importa  
Se você me adora  
Se já não há razão  
Prá lhe querer...**_

_**oO**_

A carta pegou fogo de repente. Kyo se levantou perturbado e foi até sua casa que ficava na areia. Aquela praia era particular e pertencia a família Kusanagi. Ele entrou na sua casa e se jogou no sofá da sala, chorando baixinho, amaldiçoando-se por isso.

- "E de novo eu estou chorando por você, que idiota que eu sou. Você está sentindo minha falta? Depois de dois anos! Agora que você percebe que eu sou um ser humano, também?" – pensava com melancolia.

A carta foi esquecida e Kyo adormeceu finalmente. Ele acordou somente de manhã quando o despertador do quarto lhe arrancou do sofá, ele subiu até o cômodo e desligou o aparelho que parecia uma orquestra. Kyo se vestiu e foi para seu trabalho. Sim, estava começando a trabalhar para ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa.

O emprego? Era pescador. Como não precisava de dinheiro, acabava fazendo por hobby. Ele tinha um barco pesqueiro e sempre saia para pescar.

E duas semanas passou-se desde que Kyo recebeu a carta. Ele estava sentado na poltrona da sala, lendo uma revista sobre o mar, ansiando viajar para países como Brasil para velejar. Quando a campainha tocou, ele foi até a porta onde o carteiro lhe dava um encomenda. Ele assinou o papel e recebeu, fechando a porta com um chute e indo até a sala.

- O que será isso? – indagou para ele mesmo, abrindo a caixa amarela de papelão. Ele pegou a carta de papel que estava dentro e abriu.

"_Eu pensei que não fosse responder, mas queria que soubesse que eu tenho saudade de você. Eu escrevi essa carta várias vezes para tentar lhe dizer isso. Eu sou muito orgulhoso e isso impediu que eu lhe escrevesse antes. Por favor, Kyo, passe algum sinal para mim. Eu gostaria de falar com você. Eu espero que você goste do que lhe mandei!"._

_Yagami._

_**Oo**_

_**O que me importa  
Ver você sofrer assim  
Se quando eu lhe quis  
Você nem mesmo soube dar  
Amor!...**_

_**oO**_

Com um frio na barriga Kyo começou a abrir o pacote, vendo que era uma garrafa de vinho Português de muito bom gosto. O moreno olho com tristeza para o objeto. Quantas vezes não gastou seu dinheiro comprando do bom e do melhor para Iori? Não sabia mais dizer, havia perdido as contas. O que importava aquele presente agora? Nada fazia mais sentido.

- "Ah, Yagami. Você deve estar rindo de mim até agora." – pensou.

Kyo foi até a cozinha e puxou a rolha da garrafa, sentindo o cheiro do vinho. E sem aviso ele virou a garrafa de cabeça para baixo, deixando todo o líquido escorrer pelo ralo.

- "Eu não quero mais ser motivo de piada e mesmo que for verdade. Que diferença faz agora?"

O moreno foi até o seu telefone e ligou para Benimaru. Somente ele podia lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou um tempo conversando com amigo até tocar no assunto, falando sobre Yagami e para a surpresa de Kyo, Benimaru não sabia de absolutamente nada e ficou preocupado com aquilo.

O tempo passou e acabou desligando, pois começou a ouvir os conselhos amorosos de Benimaru e não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele. Kyo, voltou a sua rotina e mais uma semana havia passado, sendo assim acabou por receber outra encomenda.

Ele abriu a porta para o carteiro que lhe sorriu entregando outro pacote. Ele foi até a sala e já abriu, pegando outra carta. E não podia negar que ficava ansioso.

"_Você realmente não respondeu a nenhuma carta. Eu fiquei esperando, todos os dias. Gostou do vinho? Eu espero que tenha provado, pois eu comprei um para mim também, para tomá-lo pensando em tua presença. Eu nunca pensei que teria coragem de dizer isso, mas eu estou deprimido. Por favor, Kyo, responda as minhas cartas ao menos uma vez. Eu... eu... ah! Deixa pra lá... eu espero que goste desse presente"._

_Yagami._

_**Oo**_

_**O que me importa  
Ver você chorando  
Se tantas vezes  
Eu chorei também...**_

_**oO**_

A caixa foi aberta e Kyo encontrou uma caixa de bombons Suíço. Ele ficou olhando para o decorado pacote dourado com admiração, contudo aquela comida teve o mesmo destino. Não servia nem para dar para alguém, pois talvez estivesse envenenado. O lixo recebeu aqueles chocolates.

- "Já chega, Iori... já chega." – pediu mentalmente, voltando a queimar a carta. Ele não queria nenhuma lembraça de Yagami.

O moreno voltou a sua rotina e os dias passaram. Era uma noite quente de verão, Kyo jantava sozinho na varanda de sua casa, olhando para o mar que se agitava sozinho. De repente ele se levantou, correndo até seu telefone.

_- Alô? Alô? Quem fala?_ – indagava, procurando ouvir a voz de alguém até que desligou, estranhando. E estava preste a voltar para seu jantar, quando o telfone voltou a tocar, e novamente atendeu.

_- __Kyo?_

Ao ouvir aquela voz forte e grave, Kusanagi ficou paralisado. Ele não conseguia falar nada, ele ouviu seu nome novamente e sua coloração voltou ao normal. Por um momento pensou que estivesse desmaiado.

_- Sim... – _respondeu com a voz trêmula.

_- Sou eu, Yagami._

_- O que você quer? – _indagou num tom baixo.

_- Eu gostaria de falar com você._

_- Não temos nada para falar e pare de mandar cartas._

_- Podemos nos ver?_

_- Eu vou desligar. Não torne a ligar!_

E dizendo isso colocou o telefone no gancho, ouvindo-o tocar. Kyo o retirou do gancho e bateu o dedo nele, para depois deixar o aparelho em cima da mesa. Ele não queria mais receber ligações.

Kyo voltou até o seu jantar, olhando para sua comida com desgosto. Ele não podia acreditar que sua vida estava retornando ao pesadelo que era ha três anos atrás. Fazia um ano que havia se mudado para praia e agora Yagami voltou a infernizá-lo.

**Oo**

_**O que me importa  
Sua voz chamando  
Se prá você jamais  
Eu fui alguém...**_

**oO**

Kyo estava indignado com aquela situação. Iori nunca ia deixá-lo em paz? O que importava querer arrumar as coisas agora que já havia sofrido tanto? Ele tinha tirado o ruivo de sua cabeça e queria viver em paz agora.

Dois dias passaram-se depois da ligação. Kyo ficou com medo que ele lhe telefonasse novamente, mas felizmente não recebeu nada. O moreno estava caminhando pela praia, ouvindo música no seu Ipod. Era um final de tarde, o vento estava fresco. Perfeito para se exercitar!

Ele andava olhando para o chão, vendo suas pegadas na areia molhada, foi diminuindo o passo e olhou para frente vendo uma pessoa ao longo do caminho. Estranhou, pois havia uma placa avisando que a praia era particular.

Quando começou a se aproximar o coração de Kyo ficou em disparada. Era Iori que estava ali, com as mãos no bolso de sua calça, olhando na sua direção com seriedade. A respiração se agitou e Kyo não sabia o que fazer. Ele queria sumir dali.

Kyo ficou imóvel, mesmo que quisesse não conseguia se mover. Yagami começou a ir na sua direção até que ficou próximo a ele, com alguns centímetros de distância.

- Oi, Kyo. Eu queria te ver. – falou com a voz grossa.

A expressão de Kyo estava mudando, antes temia a presença do ruivo, contudo estava tão calejando com as pedradas que recebeu do mesmo que sua reação foi de defesa.

- Vá embora. – mandou num tom baixo.

- Por favor, Kyo, escute o que eu tenho a falar.

- Não quero ouvir suas palavras. – disse, vendo o olhar triste de Yagami, mas aquilo não representava nada. Quantas vezes não ficou no mesmo estado – eu não quero seus presentes. E saiba que eu não os consumi.

- Não? – indagou com desapontamento.

- O que você espera de mim? Está fazendo alguma piada? Tem alguma câmera ou gravador para provar para todo mundo que eu amava você? – indagou com ira.

- Não tenho nada, – falou, abrindo os braços – apenas queria dizer o que estou sentindo nesse tempo. Por favor, eu não estou brincando, apenas me escute.

- Por que te escutar sendo que você nunca parou para me ouvir?

- Você sofreu quando eu te destratei, você sabe como é ser ignorado. Como é doloroso, por favor, não me ignore agora. – pediu, fechando suas palpebras por um minuto.

Kyo riu baixinho, postando-se a caminhar para longe do ruivo. Só podia ser brincadeira. Iori sabia como era triste ser ignorado e por isso pedia encarecidamente para que ele o tratasse bem?

_**oO**_

_**O que me importa  
Essa tristeza em seu olhar  
Se o meu olhar tem mais  
Tristezas prá chorar  
Que o seu!...**_

_**Oo**_

Kyo entrou na sua casa, indo até a varanda, olhando para toda a praia, vendo que Iori estava caminhando até ele. Será que o ruivo não desistia? O moreno foi até a porta de sua casa, esperando que Iori aparecesse, isso ia lhe poupar tempo.

E alguns minutos depois eles estavam de frente para o outro. Um com o olhar triste e o outro com zanga na face. O quadro havia invertido realmente.

- Fale, Yagami.

- Eu gosto de você.

- E?

- Eu queria me desculpar.

- Por quê?

- Eu gostava de ter você atrás de mim, eu admito. Eu sempre lhe tratava mal, pois no começo foi um choque. Eu sempre o desejei, mas de outro modo...

- Morto você quer dizer? – indagou com um leve sorriso – sim, você sempre me desejou morto. Mas continue seu discurso!

Iori respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

- Eu fiquei triste quando você sumiu. Eu queria ter falado com você antes mesmo de você partir. – confessou – mas quando você foi embora, eu pensei que seria uma boa chance de te esquecer.

- Ah, então descobriu-se apaixonado e agora quer ficar comigo? – indagou com cinismo – que lindo! Mas a minha resposta é "não". Pode cair fora!

Iori passou a mão por sua franja ruiva, jogando-a para trás. Ele estava cansado, havia andado muito para achar a casa de Kusanagi e o calor que fazia naquela região era abusivo.

Ele estendeu seus dois braços e puxou o moreno na sua direção rapidamente, abraçando-o antes que ele começasse a se debater. E como previsto Kyo começou a chutá-lo e empurrá-lo para trás, xingando-o. Iori apenas fechou os olhos e aguentou tudo em silêncio, arrependendo-se de cada ação que fez no passado. Kyo estava marcado pelas suas ações.

_**oO**_

_**O que me importa  
Ver você tão triste  
Se triste fui  
E você nem ligou...**_

_**Oo**_

O tempo foi passando e Kyo não aguentou e começou a chorar baixinho, fechando suas mãos na camisa de Yagami, voltando a lhe dar outro soco só que mais fraco dessa vez. Ele estava sem forças. Novamente estava preso aos seus sentimentos. Yagami tinha um forte poder sobre ele.

- Por favor... pare... – pediu.

- Desculpe por tudo que eu fiz. Eu preciso do seu perdão.

- Se é isso o que você quer. Eu te perdôo, agora vá embora. – pediu.

- Perdoa? Eu sei que não vai ser fácil. – disse mais baixo, puxando seu braço direito para cima, acariciando os cabelos castanhos – nem eu me perdôo pelo o que eu fiz. Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, Kyo. Apesar de aparentar.

- Agora não tem mais como voltar atrás. – disse – o jeito é cada um seguir com sua vida.

- Kyo, ainda estamos vivos, – disse – podemos tentar ser felizes.

- Você só pode estar zombando. – riu baixinho.

Iori o afastou um pouco para encará-lo, exibindo seus olhos igualmente úmidos. Ele sentia o peso de sua ação, o remorso o perseguia como uma sombra esmagadora para todos os lugares, até nos seus pensamentos. Não dormia mais direito. Sofria de insônia e sempre pensava em Kusanagi.

Os lábios trêmulos de Kyo foram cobertos pelos saudosos de Iori, que começou a beijá-lo lentamente, num beijo tépido, molhado, onde sua língua começou a resvalar por aquela cavidade. Lembrando-se do beijo que Kyo havia lhe roubado. Naquele dia ficou perturbado durante horas e no final se recriminou por ter intimamente gostado.

- A minha vida com você não existe mais no meu pensamento. – falou Kyo.

- Não diga isso. Dê-me uma chance.

- Eu não quero mais me magoar. Você nem sequer se importa com meus sentimentos.

- Eu não queria sentir o que estou sentindo! – desabafou – mas eu gosto de você, eu te desejo, eu sinto sua falta. Droga! Não estou zombando, mas eu entendo que você desconfie.

Kyo tentou se afastar novamente, mas estava preso nos braços de Iori. E novamente a boca do ruivo começou a lhe acariciar, sentindo a língua quente que sempre sonhou lhe envolver.

_**oO**_

_**O que me importa  
Seu carinho agora  
Se para mim  
A vida terminou  
Terminou!  
Terminou!  
**_

_**oO**_

Os dois se afastaram novamente e dessa vez Iori soltou o corpo de Kyo, ele não poderia obrigá-lo.

- Três anos triste. – falou Iori – eu quero pagar por isso. Deixe-me te fazer feliz, eu sei que me ama. Não consegue esconder.

- Vou esquecer. A minha vida que desejava com você terminou quando me mudei para cá.

- Eu não consigo mais participar dos torneios sem você, – falou – não consigo mais tocar nos bares que você frequentava e nem caminhar na mesma cidade. Nada! Não consigo fazer nada.

Kyo ficou cada vez mais melancólico por sentir esperança naquelas palavras. Por um momento seu coração reagiu aquilo, ele deu alguns passos para trás e entrou na sua casa, com Iori em seu encalço. O moreno sentou no sofá e sentiu o outro lhe abraçar as costas, puxando para que se deitasse em cima de Iori.

Essa intimidade o estava deixando fora de órbita. Os lábios de Yagami lhe acariciavam a nuca.

- Eu te amo, Kyo, – confessou – e queria ter dito antes, mas eu fui criado para odiá-lo. Eu queria matar o Kusanagi, mas nunca foi pessoal. Nunca quis te machucar, eu sou confuso, eu tenho meus medos.

Kyo fechou os olhos, chorando silenciosamente. Em seu interior já havia aceitado as palavras de Yagami. Ele ficou um ano para tentar esquecê-lo e em poucos minutos Iori conseguiu fazê-lo voltar a amar com intensidade.

- Não me magoe, por favor.

- Não irei. Eu prometo. Eu vou pagar.

- Por favor, só não minta para mim.

- Eu juro que falo a verdade. Kyo, eu quero ficar com você. Aqui, na cidade, em qualquer outro lugar.

Iori virou o corpo menor e puxou seus lábios e dessa vez foi correspondido para sua alegria. Agora sentia a boca envolvente se mover com a sua. Kyo tinha um beijo maravilhoso que o levava até o décimo céu.

Os dois ficaram se abraçando, beijando-se naquele sofá, sentindo seus corpos se acenderem rapidamente. Mas não passaram dali apesar de um desejar, mas não falariam para o outro.

- Kyo, eu quero amar você.

O moreno se arrepiou ao ouvir isso. Sentiu medo a princípio, mas não resistiu. Ele se levantou e puxou Iori pela mão, guiando-o até o quarto. Onde eles foram direto para a cama.

- Eu te amo Kyo, quero que saiba disso.

Kyo sorriu e beijou os lábios do ruivo rapidamente.

- Você sabe meus sentimentos, Iori.

- Sim, eu sei. – sorriu.

Iori sentou-se na cama e passou sua mão pela face de Kyo, voltando a beijá-lo carinhosamente nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos suas mãos começaram a deslizar pela coxa torneada de Kyo. Aos poucos a camisa de Kyo foi retirada, sendo jogada-a para trás.

- Me ajude a tirar isso. – Iori pediu, apontando para o short de Kyo.

O moreno ajudou Iori a retirar o short juntamente com a cueca de Kyo. A calça de Iori não ficou muito tempo vestindo-o, Kyo começou a puxá-la para baixo, juntamente com a cueca de Iori. E ambos estavam nus, sentados na cama, olhando para o corpo do outro.

Esse era um dos maiores desejos de Kyo e depois de anos estava finalmente realizando. Será que tudo aquilo era real?

A mão de Kyo tocou timidamente o peito de Iori, deslizando seus dedos por seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente. Iori apenas sorriu, adorando ser tocado pelas mãos curiosas de Kyo. Iori puxou a mão do moreno, levando-a até seu pênis.

- Faz para mim. – Iori pediu, inclinando-se para frente, capturando a orelha de Kyo com seus lábios, começando a chupá-los, deslizando a sua língua para dentro da sua orelha. Kyo estremeceu, aquilo lhe causava arrepios. Mas estava amando!

- Sim, Iori... eu sempre quis fazer isso. – confessou.

- Agora pode fazer sempre que quiser. – sussurrou.

As mãos de Iori seguraram a cabeça de Kyo, prendendo-o para não fugir daquele toque. Kyo estremeceu, porém deixou Iori fazer o que quisesse, sua mão começou a massagear o membro do ruivo, sentindo toda sua textura. Ele apertava, movia, massageava, analisando-o com atenção.

Os gemidos baixos de Iori o estavam lhe excitando. Aquilo estava sendo uma grande loucura. Mas não se arrependia ou se envergonhava por um minuto sequer. Ele queria mais, ele queria sentir todo aquele calor que estava lhe envolvendo ir embora.

- Ah, Kyo... isso está muito bom.

Iori empurrou o corpo de Kyo para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. Kyo fez a menção de se levantar, mas parou ao sentir os lábios de Iori atacarem seus mamilos, chupando-os em seguida. A outra mão de Iori passavam pelo braço de Kyo numa leve carícia. A única coisa que Kyo podia fazer era acariciar os cabelos de Iori.

Um rastro de saliva cobria o corpo de Kyo, Iori ia descendo sua cabeça até chegar ao baixo ventre. Ele deu uma longa lambida nas suas virilhas, vendo que Kyo abriu mais as pernas e com a ajuda de Iori, ele as flexionou, deixando o caminho livre para o ruivo.

- Eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso – Iori murmurou, olhando para Kyo, que havia se apoiado em seus cotovelos para observar melhor o que Iori ia fazer.

- Quer parar? – Kyo indagou.

- Não. – disse – e você?

- Também não. – respondeu – "Agora eu vou até o final. E espero que não seja um sonho ou uma piada. Não, eu tenho certeza que não é uma piada!".

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Kyo, aquela era uma visão rara para Iori, que fazia questão de guardá-la para sempre na sua memória. O ruivo voltou sua atenção ao que fazia, começando a beijar as pernas de Kyo, passando a língua por sua virilha.

Um suspiro impaciente deixou os lábios de Kyo. Iori entendeu o que ele queria, ele fechou sua mão no membro do moreno, começando a colocá-lo na sua boca. Kyo gemeu baixinho, sentindo aquela língua começar a passar por seu falo.

Iori fechou bem seus lábios, desejando dar o máximo de prazer para Kyo. Ele chupava sua glande com pressão, ora sugava tudo e colocava até o final, deixando o membro de Kyo chegar até o início de sua garganta. A mão de Iori acariciava o saco de Kyo. E o moreno por sua vez, levou sua mão até sua cabeça, fechando-a numa mecha ruiva, enquanto gemia baixinho.

O corpo de Kyo começou a tremer em leves espasmos de prazer, ele sentia o calor começar a lhe consumir de uma forma estonteante. Ele não pensava em mais nada, a boca de Iori estava lhe deixando louco. Os seus gemidos ficaram mais altos, ele balançava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando se conter.

E com um sorriso vitorioso, Iori conseguiu sentir o gosto do sêmen de Kyo adentrar na sua boca. Ele sugou tudo, continuando a chupá-lo até a última gota. Iori ergueu-se e olhou para Kyo, que estava derrotado. O ruivo inclinou-se para frente e deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Kyo, beijando-o, compartilhando o gosto.

Iori levou três dedos até a boca de Kyo, que começou a chupá-los, olhando para Iori que lhe sorria carinhosamente. A mão de Iori deixou a boca de Kyo, fazendo a saliva de Kyo escorregar e cair pelo peito do moreno.

Kyo apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a observar Iori que levava sua mão até o meio de suas nádegas. A outra mão de Iori puxou a perna de Kyo para cima, colocando-a em seu ombro.

- Relaxe, Kyo. Isso vai doer um pouco, mas eu vou ser cuidadoso. – disse baixinho, dando um beijo na coxa que estava em cima do seu ombro.

Os olhos de Kyo arregalaram-se ao sentir um dedo de Iori começar a invadi-lo lentamente. Kyo caiu na cama, fechando os olhos e franzindo o cenho. Enquanto isso, Iori tirava e empurrava o dedo lentamente, abrindo passagem. Aos poucos seu dedo foi entrando, ouvindo um gemido baixinho e dolorido de Kyo.

- Está doendo muito? – Iori indagou, numa voz baixa e doce.

- Pode... continuar. – disse, derretendo-se com aquele tom de voz.

Kyo podia ouvir o barulho do mar e isso o relaxava. O que mais gostava nesse mundo era ouvir o som do mar e agora tinha a visão de Iori que lhe dava muito carinho no momento. O momento era perfeito!

O dedo de Iori começou a se mover lentamente no seu interior, vendo que Kyo estava começando a se acostumar com a intromissão, Iori retirou o dedo e somou mais um, tentando penetrá-lo novamente. Desta vez Kyo se remexeu, sentindo uma pontada embaixo.

- Posso continuar? – Iori indagou.

- Pode. – disse com uma voz mais fraca.

Alguns minutos depois, Iori movia seus dois dedos no interior de Kyo, que estava tenso com aquilo, porém ainda desejoso. Iori passou sua mão pelo membro de Kyo, começando a estimulá-lo novamente, arrancando alguns suspiros de prazer.

Quando os dedos de Iori foram retirados, Kyo sentiu um vazio incômodo.

- Eu vou colocar. – avisou, fechando sua mão em seu membro, olhando para Kyo.

Kyo balançou sua cabeça positivamente, voltando a deitar no colchão, ele abriu mais suas pernas e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em seu corpo, fazendo-o relaxar. Mas Kyo não estava preparado para aquilo, quando ele sentiu o membro de Iori tentar invadi-lo, seu corpo fechou-se.

- Tente relaxar.

A voz doce do ruivo invadiu seus ouvidos, mas não era tão fácil fazer aquilo. Ele abriu sua boca e buscou mais ar, fechando os olhos com força e cerrando suas mãos no lençol.

Aos poucos o membro de Iori adentrava no corpo de Kyo, ele movia-se para frente e para trás, tentando causar o menos de dor possível. O membro de Iori adentrou pela metade, ele parou um pouco com a respiração acelerada, olhando para Kyo que estava com o rosto virado para um lado, deixando seus cabelos grudarem em seu rosto suado.

- Tudo bem? – Iori indagou.

- Si... sim. – disse, ofegante.

- Então olhe para mim, por favor. – pediu.

Kyo moveu sua cabeça, cruzando seus olhos com os de Iori, ficando a se olharem por um tempo. Seus corações estavam acelerados, eles desejavam isso há tempos. Seus olhares eram sinceros.

O corpo de Iori moveu-se suavemente para trás e ele voltou para frente, fazendo seu membro afundar-se mais no corpo de Kyo, que fechou os olhos com o tranco, voltando a abri-los no instante seguinte. Ele não queria parar de olhar para Iori.

A outra perna de Kyo foi colocada em cima do ombro de Iori que começou a mover-se lentamente para frente e para trás, ouvindo os gemidos altos e doloridos de Kyo. Porém Iori não parou e Kyo também não queria que ele o fizesse.

- Ah... Kyo, como eu queria... fazer isso! – disse entre os gemidos.

- Então não pare... Ahhh...

A cama começou a mover-se junto, trazendo um barulho alto de madeira rangendo. A cabeceira de madeira batia contra a parede, fazendo um baque alto ecoar pela casa, juntamente com os gemidos do casal.

A dor era visível, todavia passageira. O corpo de Kyo começou a relaxar e aos poucos sentia uma onda de prazer, e era diferente da sensação de antes. O pênis de Iori batia com força contra sua próstata lhe causando uma sensação sublime, com isso levando Kyo aos gemidos mais altos e prazerosos.

Uma brisa fria fresca que provinha do mar entrou no quarto, entretanto não era o suficiente para esfriar seus corpos que não paravam de se mover, desejando chegar ao prazer máximo.

Um grito rouco saiu pela garganta de Kyo quando ele sentiu a mão de Iori começar a estimulá-lo novamente, seu prazer foi dobrado. A mão de Kyo deslizou por seu próprio tórax, indo até sua boca, começando a morder seu dedo indicador.

- Kyo... você é lindo. – confessou num sussurro audível para o moreno, que sorriu.

Outro sorriso vitorioso deixou os lábios de Iori, ele olhou para sua mão que estava lambuzada pelo sêmen de Kyo, o moreno estava derrotado na cama, ele só conseguia gemer e olhar para Iori com seus olhos semi cerrados. Agora que Kyo estava satisfeito, Iori fechou suas mãos nas pernas de Kyo e acelerou suas investidas, adentrando e saindo com mais força, buscando seu próprio prazer.

O corpo de Iori tremia, ele não estava mais agüentando aquela sensação esmagadora. Numa estocada mais funda, ele acabou gozando, enquanto movimentava-se lentamente, deixando todo seu sêmen naquele corpo.

Iori saiu lentamente, olhando para baixo, vendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelas nádegas de Kyo. O ruivo respirou fundo, ficando preocupado. No entanto, não ficou muito tempo a observá-lo, as mãos de Kyo o puxaram para baixou, abraçando-o.

Os seus lábios tocaram-se novamente com mais calma desta vez, pois seus corpos estavam relaxados. Podiam ter feito isso antes! Mas o tempo dava um tempero especial às coisas. Talvez fosse a explicação para demorarem tanto para se acertarem.

- Iori... quando descobriu que sentia minha falta?

- Desde há primeira semana que você partiu.

- Isso faz tempo.

- Eu sei, Kyo, eu sei...

- Vamos tentar ficar juntos.

- Tentar? – riu baixinho – nós vamos ficar juntos.

- Ah, como eu sonhei em ouvir isso. – sussurrou, beijando a bochecha de Iori.

- Não duvide de minhas intenções.

- Eu não duvido, não mais.

O sol foi se pondo finalmente, como se esperasse que o casal se acertasse. A claridade começou a se dissipar e os seus corpos ficaram cada vez mais escuros, sendo iluminados mais tarde pelo luar. E ali eles ficaram até adormecerem.

Os anos de tristeza, nostálgia e orgulho chegaram ao fim. Talvez pudessem se amar, ignorando o sobrenome que carregavam.

OoO

Nota: Eu tenho sérios problemas em fazer fanfictions somente Yaoi. Eu sempre sinto falta de um lemon; Sempre fica muito clichê, mas se não o fizesse, ia sentir que algo faltava.

Música: O que me Importa. Artista: Marisa Monte.

1/2/2009

E-mail: gotasdegelo(arroba)

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
